Field
The present disclosure generally relates to training a computer-based neural network to identify features in images that affect likelihood of download of those images in different geographical regions.
Description of the Related Art
Online content repositories commonly provide users with the ability to search for and access content in the repositories. For example, for an online image content repository with a large volume of images, a user that seeks to search for a particular image of football may enter the query “football” into a search interface for the online image content repository. What the user intends by the query “football” will depend heavily on the geographic region from which the user submits the query. Specifically, a user using a device identified as being located in the United States or Canada that enters “football” will likely be searching for images related to the sport more particularly known as American football, while a user using a device identified as being located in Brazil will likely be searching for images related to the sport referred to in the United States as soccer. Such differences may also occur more subtly for other image searches, such as for the search query “cats”, for which a user using a device identified as being located in the United States and a user using a device identified as being located in Japan may have very different image results in mind when conducting the search.